


What If I'm Weak And I Need You Tonight

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Ava finds Sara crying in her room after a not so successful mission and tries to comfort her





	What If I'm Weak And I Need You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write smut so hopefully this isn't too bad but I was listening to Hate It When You See Me Cry by Halestorm (which is where the title is from) on repeat and this happened.

When Ava opens a portal to Sara’s quarters she expects a number of things, things that she’s come to expect after she started portaling right into Sara’s personal quarters. What she doesn’t expect is to find Sara sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands and an open bottle of whiskey on the nightstand. Sara looks up at the sound of Ava’s hesitant step and the portal closing behind her, and Ava finds Sara’s eyes red rimmed and teary. She only sees them for a second, as Sara closes her eyes and turns her head away from Ava the moment she’s identified the source of the sound.

“Sara?” Ava asks and takes another hesitant step towards her.

“Sorry, just gimme a minute,” Sara says and brings a sleeved hand up to her face.

“What’s wrong?” Ava asks, her voice soft, as she continues walking towards Sara.

“I’m fine, I’ll be fine,” Sara says, her voice half breaking as she turns more away from Ava and Ava’s heart breaks.

“Hey, look at me,” Ava says as she crouches in front of Sara and puts a hand on Sara’s knee. A few seconds fly by with no response from Sara and Ava thinks she’s been ignored, but then Sara turns around with a smile on her face that doesn’t come close to reaching her eyes. She opens her mouth to speak but the moment she takes in Ava’s worried face tears start falling from her eyes again and a sob comes out instead of words.

Ava brings her hand up to Sara’s cheek and wipes away a few tears with her thumb, only to have them be replaced by fresh ones not even a moment later. Sara closes her eyes again but doesn’t turn away.

“I’m sorry,” Sara says and shakes her head.

“Sara, no,” Ava says and stands up only to sit down next to Sara on the bed. “What’s wrong?” she asks again as she pushes some of Sara’s hair behind her ear. She puts her other hand on Sara’s chin and gently pushes to turn Sara’s face to face her. Sara obliges and when Ava moves her hand to gently cup Sara’s cheek Sara opens her eyes. Ava leans in and presses a soft kiss to Sara’s forehead and the next thing she knows Sara’s hands are wrapped around her waist, Sara’s face crying into her chest.

“I’m sorry,” Sara repeats and shakes her head against Ava’s chest. “I should be stronger than this.”

“Hey,” Ava says as she wraps her arms around Sara to hold her closer. “You are the strongest person I have ever met, but that doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to have feelings, you’re allowed to take a break.”

Sara doesn’t give a response but she allows herself to find comfort in Ava and for the moment that’s good enough for her. She gently repositions them so she’s sitting back against the wall with Sara on her lap, somewhere during the reposition finding room to throw away her shoes and blazer, too busy worrying about Sara to care where they end up. Sara curls up in her lap, her arms against Ava’s stomach and her head resting against Ava’s chest.

After a moment of silence there’s the sound of Sara drawing in a breath, and Ava can feel her mouth opening and closing against her chest, as if she’s trying to say something. Ava waits for Sara to find the words, focuses on stroking Sara’s hair and back in an effort to comfort her.

“Zari got hurt and it’s my fault, if I’d just been stronger nothing would have happened.”

“Sara,” Ava starts but gets cut off by Sara drawing a shaky breath and continuing to speak.

“I’m supposed to take care of them but what if I’m not strong enough? I can’t lose one of them.” Sara pauses for a second, then adds, “Any more of them.”

“Sara, none of that is your fault. You are the best captain they could ask for and they all knew the risk when they got on this ship, and every day they stay they choose to take it, just the same as you. If it weren’t for you more of them might not be here today.”

Sara doesn’t give a response and they stay in silence for a while, Ava continuing to stroke Sara’s back and hair, the only sound in the room the occasional sob from Sara and the low hum of the Waverider, until Sara shifts and one of her hands come up to the top of Ava’s shirt’s buttons. Ava’s hands stop their movement and she holds her breath as she waits to see what Sara’s doing. Sara bites her lip and pulls back enough to look up at Ava, cheeks still wet, before she turns her gaze to Ava’s neck and unbuttons the top button of Ava’s shirt with shaky fingers.

“Sara?” Ava asks, her voice unsure, as Sara’s fingers move to the next button.

“Please,” is all Sara says, voice almost a whisper. She presses her lips to Ava’s neck and repeats the word as her fingers unbutton yet another button.

“Are you sure?” Ava asks and gently cups Sara’s face, pulling it back so she can properly look at her, a worried frown on her face.

“Please,” Sara repeats and Ava nods before pulling Sara in for a soft kiss.

When she lets go of Sara’s face she moves her hands down to the bottom of Sara’s sweater, grabbing the fabric and slowly pulling it up and over Sara’s head. She presses a gentle kiss to Sara’s shoulder and brings her hands around to unclasp her bra, throwing the sweater and the bra on the floor. She moves her lips towards Sara’s neck and Sara tilts her head to give her better access. One of her hands move down to Sara’s waist and the other stays on the back of Sara’s shoulder as Ava gently flips them and lays Sara down on the bed. She pauses and looks at Sara for a few seconds, spread out on the bed underneath her, as vulnerable as Ava’s ever seen her.

“Please,” Sara says, more insistent, more needy, and Ava kisses her again before kissing her way down to Sara’s chest, all her kisses featherlight. She pauses again at the top of Sara’s breasts.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Sara nods and puts a hand in Ava’s hair to keep her close.

“I just need to not think for a while,” she says, her voice a plea.

Ava gives a slight nod and continues pressing gentle kisses against Sara’s skin, her lips on a quest to touch every part of Sara’s naked skin. Sara’s quiet at first, the only sign that what Ava’s doing has an effect on her being her quickened breathing and the insistent hand in Ava’s hair. Ava gets a whine when her lips briefly touch one of Sara’s nipples only to continue on to press a kiss to the underside of her breast. Normally Ava wouldn’t take long to give Sara what she wants, though normally Sara wouldn’t hesitate to take control should Ava try, but Sara _had_ asked her to make her not think and Ava has every plan to deliver.

When Sara’s hand in Ava’s hair grows so insistent it’s almost dragging Ava’s head to where she wants it, an insistent “please” to go with it, Ava pulls back a little and leans one of her elbows, using her other arm to untangle Sara’s hand from her hair, bringing it to her lips to press a kiss to it then laying it down on the bed. Sara lets out another “please” but she keeps her hand where Ava put it and Ava lowers back down, finally closing her lips around one of Sara’s nipples. She’s rewarded with a moan and Sara pressing herself up into Ava as Ava lightly sucks and runs her tongue over the nipple. She lets go of the nipple and moves to the other one, giving it the same treatment, before continuing her way down Sara’s body, pressing gentle kisses to her belly.

“Please,” Sara says once again and starts moving her hand but lets it fall back on the bed and settles for moving her hips to signal what she wants.

Ava presses a kiss to Sara’s waistline before she sits back on her knees and unbuttons Sara’s jeans, pulling them and her underwear down in one go. Ava finds herself just looking at Sara again, completely naked and spread out in front of her.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ava whispers as she climbs back up Sara’s body to press a kiss to her lips. Sara averts her gaze and squirms underneath her, presses her hips up against Ava’s body to signal what she wants. Ava kisses her way back down Sara’s body, quicker this time, until she’s back between Sara’s legs. Sara holds her breath in anticipation but Ava ignores where Sara wants her, opting instead to kiss the end of Sara’s thigh, slowly making her way up only to shift to the other thigh before she can get high enough.

Sara lets out another whine and her hand starts inching closer to Ava again. Ava pulls back and looks up at Sara and Sara sighs but stops moving her hand. Ava takes pity on her and presses one last kiss to Sara’s thigh before finally moving her mouth where Sara wants it. She uses two fingers to hold Sara’s folds open and licks her way from Sara’s entrance to her clit. Sara groans and bucks her hips as Ava finally touches her and as Ava continues to lick circles around Sara’s clit and lightly suck on it the sound of Sara’s panting and moaning fills the room. When Ava can tell that Sara’s close she quickens the pace of her tongue until Sara’s hips stop moving and sounds stops coming from between Sara’s lips. Ava gives Sara’s clit a few more gentle licks before she pulls back and kisses her way back up Sara’s body.

Sara has her eyes closed but opens them when Ava presses a kiss to her cheek and then her mouth. Sara bites her lip and grinds her hips against Ava’s legs, a silent request in the action. Ava smiles softly and kisses her again, moving her hand between Sara’s legs and runs two fingers from Sara’s entrance to her clit, only to move them back to Sara’s entrance. There’s an unasked question on Ava’s face and Sara moves her hips impatiently against her. Sara holds her breath as Ava slides her fingers into her and lets out a sigh as Ava settles on a pace, the palm of her hand rubbing against Sara’s clit. Sara closes her eyes again and Ava’s helpless to do anything but stare at Sara, for the millionth time cataloging all the tiny expressions and sounds she makes as Ava gently fucks her.

“Look at me,” Ava says, half a question, when Sara’s hips starts moving faster, more insistent. Sara blinks her eyes open and tries to focus on Ava but Ava can tell her sight isn’t where Sara’s focus lies. Still her eyes stay open, even as her head rolls back and her hips stop moving against Ava’s hand. Ava keeps her fingers moving until Sara’s brought down from her high, then gently removes them and wipes her hand on the bed sheets. She kisses Sara softly and Sara yawns when she pulls back. Sara’s hands weakly try to continue unbuttoning Ava’s shirt and Ava shakes her head, a fond smile on her lips.

“Go to sleep,” she says and kisses Sara forehead, one of her hands coming up to take Sara’s hands away from her shirt.

“But,” Sara says, but it’s all she gets out before another yawn escapes her lips.

“Go to sleep,” Ava repeats and wrestles the bed sheets out from underneath Sara.

“Fine,” Sara sighs, sleepily lifting her body up to help Ava get the bed sheets. When they’re finally free Sara wraps surprisingly strong arms for her current sleepiness around Ava and pulls her down on top of her. “Thank you,” Sara whispers as Ava settles on top of her.

“I love you,” Ava whispers against her skin as she pulls the bed sheets up around them.

“I love you too,” Sara says and not a second later she falls asleep, Ava’s comforting weight on top of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com)


End file.
